


The Master Tickler Encounters Error

by Dragon_Tamer47



Series: The Master Tickler Saga [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickling, nothing major, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Tamer47/pseuds/Dragon_Tamer47
Summary: Ink and Error are fighting(nothing new there), but a surprise guest pays them a visit.
Series: The Master Tickler Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095737
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writing Requests





	The Master Tickler Encounters Error

**Author's Note:**

> Error belongs to loverofpiggies   
> Ink belongs to myebi/comyet   
> The Master Tickler belongs to me/iinkxerror (I'm not entirely sure which of us actually created him. I originated the idea of him, but they gave him a design and story. Maybe a co-ownership of the character is what it is.)

A blast had sounded in a random AU, the source of which belonged to a certain glitchy skeleton. Ink and Error were fighting again, this time, Ink had given Error a chocolate cake, but it was one of those prank cakes that explodes. Error had then taken to chasing Ink down, trying to exact revenge for his favorite flavored cake. "INK!! I swear, when I get my hands on you-" "Aww, c'mon, Error! I said I'm sorry! It was just a prank!" Ink dodged another bone attack that was shot at him.

The inhabitants had ran for cover as soon as they perceived that there was a massive battle nearby. A figure wearing a hood watched for their chance to test his next spell. Then he saw the perfect opportunity, Error had touched down on the ground only a few feet away from him.

Error was about to charge at Ink again, but flinched when he felt a magic-based energy ball hit him in the back. He turned around and shot his strings at the offender, and stared at the strangely dressed person. "Who are you? Do you have a death wish?" Ink had peeked out of his cover, only to stare. "YOU!" He exploded from his spot, running over to confront the person currently being held in Error's strings. "You know this weirdo? Maybe I shouldn't be surprised, you tend to-" He cut himself off as he felt himself lose control of his arms, which ended up releasing him. "Wha?"

Ink realized that Error was already hit, and turned on the "stranger". "Release him! Now!" He was in a battle stance, holding Broomie in a threatening pose. "Hehehe, nah, but why don't you join him?" He shot an energy ball at Ink before he was able to dodge. The person then left the AU, disappearing to an unknown place.

"Ink, who was that!? What's going on!? Why can't I move my arms!? Wait- why are they moving on their own!?!?" Error was glitching out with growing panic as his arms were starting to move on their own. "*Sighs* That was someone I've been trying to stop for a long time now. Well, granted, I kinda forgot about him sometimes, but I know he's causing some trouble around." He noticed that he's still able to move on his own, which was strange. The spells the Master Tickler always cast on him always made him tickle himself, not being in control of himself. "This is strange, why am I still in control of myself?" He mumbled to himself, only to be broken out of his thoughts as he heard glitchy laughter from his companion.

"Hahahahaha, whyhihihi is thihihisss hahahappenihihing?"(Why is this happening?) Error didn't understand what was happening, and, worse yet, he felt himself getting closer to a crash. Those were worse than the glitching, it always felt frozen and helpless, not being aware of what's going on around him. The glitching was annoying, sometimes painful, but he was aware, somewhat, as his hearing was the only thing to go off of. He dislikes not being aware of his surroundings, anything could happen to him, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Meanwhile, Ink's clothes started moving, starting with his scarf. "What the, how!? How did he-hehehehahaha!" His scarf had wiggled under his armpits and started tickling him. Ink had soon found himself on the ground, trying, and failing, to keep his own scarf from tickling him more. Then he noticed Broomie, which was poised above his feet, affected by the spell. "Broomie, nohohohoho-" He was cut off as he let out a screech of laughter, as he was extremely ticklish there.

After a while of this, the spell's effects wore off, but Error had crashed despite trying to fend it off. Ink was on the ground, gulping down air(he knows skeletons don't technically need to breathe, but shhh). After Ink was able to (mostly) breathe normally, he looked over at Error, only to see he's crashed. He thinks he remembers hearing the BEEP associated with Error crashing, but can't tell if he heard it over his laughter.

He decided to sit across from Error, waiting patiently for him to reboot. He's done this a lot recently, he doesn't like leaving Error alone when he's crashed. Sometimes he notices that Error would calm down faster when he's there, and has noticed that Error seems a bit appreciative of this, though he hasn't actually said anything. So, he waits for Error, but gets a little bored of only sitting still, so he decides to start sketching random stuff in the surrounding area. Trees, rocks, snow, rubble(oh, right, they were fighting earlier), Error, the ceiling of the Underground, Error again, etc.

When Error finally came to, the first thing he heard was the scratching of pencil on paper. His sight was the next thing that returned to him, which immediately revealed the source of the noise. He's noticed that, if Ink's around him when he crashes, regardless of what they were doing before he crashed, he'd always just wait around and keep himself occupied with something until he "wakes up." It always baffles him that the inkstain could sit still(relatively) for however long it takes for him to reboot. He could never stay still for more than a few minutes before getting too bored and moving on to the next interesting thing.

"Uhh, h-"

Ink looked up, so fast that Error thought he heard a small crack. "Error!" He literally shouted that, but somehow restrained himself from jumping at Error. But he was definitely vibrating in place. But then Ink realized that Error probably wants more information about what had happened, if he remembered what happened anyway. Sometimes, when Error crashed, he'd forget what happened shortly before he crashed.

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" Error had to think a moment, "Yeah, I remember, who was that? You seemed to know him." "Yeah, I do. Sorta. I think I said it earlier, but I've been trying to stop him for a long time now. He keeps doing this to random people, too. Making them tickle either themselves or other people, I mean. Though making my clothes and Broomie tickle me was new. Hmm..."

"... Do you know why he does this? And why has this-" He realized that the guy could've easily caused Ink to tickle himself so he could escape, and decided not to continue with the question. "Nevermind, that doesn't matter. I think I'm going to go, I want to forget this ever happened. Probably gonna take a nap or somethin'."

With that said, Error opened a portal to the Anti-Void and stepped through before Ink could say anything else. Ink knew that Error wouldn't appreciate him going after him, so decided to let him be. He took the time to help rebuild some of the buildings that got damaged from him and Error kinda messing stuff around. Then he left for the Doodlesphere.


End file.
